Starlight Falls
by Oo Obey Yui-chan oO
Summary: Bramblestar gets a prophecy! "A light will appear, bright as day but dark as night. The stars will follow the path of this light and darkness. It will bring hope, or it will destroy the clans. Lead this ray of light to be the Destroyer of Darkness." Firestar said. A flash of lightning, and everything disappeared. Ravenpaw comes back! OCxOC possibly


A/N: I haven't read the Warriors series for awhile…so I apologize if it's more humanish than cat xD I'd appreciate it if you tell me some things I could do better. :D TAKES PLACE AFTER FIRESTAR'S DEATH

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors…BRAMBLESTAR NEVER WOULD OF EXISTED! So therefore, I do not own Warrior cats.

Enjoy :D

Starla padded along the fence surrounding Tawny's two-leg's den. The den was bright yellow with a darker shade of yellow around the door. Starla thought it was a strange color choice but since she wasn't a two-leg, she couldn't really judge. Tawny, a bright brown and orange she-cat, dashed out the cat door the two-legs had for her.

"STARLA!" Tawny yelled excitedly. "Are we going exploring today!?" Starla nodded. "Yup! Let's go get Stark!" Starla yelled behind her as she dashed down the road. Stark was probably the tiniest of the group. But he made up for it in speed and, when he was serious, fighting skills. It's actually pretty cool! It's like he's a whole other person when he fights!

We got to Starks house and walked up the steps.

Starks POV

I've been mewing NON-STOP at my two-legs for what seems like hours! They won't open this stupid door! I sighed. "I'll never get to explore at this rate!" I said angrily. He could hear the other two outside. 'They'll leave without me!'

I looked around for another escape route. 'There!' I ran through the two-leg's den to an open window. I jumped up onto one of the many boxes surrounding the window, and onto one of the two-leg contraptions. He got ready to jump, but looked around first. 'Just in case'

I jumped.

Everything was going in slow-mo. Or at least that's what it felt like..

That's when it happened. He crashed face first into the wall below the open window.

'Okay. So maybe I'm not the best jumper in the universe! But at least I tried..Right? Or maybe the world just hates me..' I sighed. 'Might as well try again.' I jumped up on the metal two-leg contraption again and jumped. This time not missing. "AHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT UNIVERSE! THOUGHT YOU'D GET ME THI-" He jumped straight into the tree trunk outside the window. "OWWW! Why karma why….!? IM SORRY I LAUGHED AT YOU UNIVERSE" He rubbed his nose with his paw. 'Stupid universe..' He got up and started walking around the two-leg den.

When I got to the front of the two-leg den, (which took some time! Not because I'm small!) Tawny and Starla weren't there. 'SERIOUSLY KARMA? I BLAME YOU FOR THIS UNIVERSE!'

"Tawny? Starla? You there?" I padded to the other side of the fence. They weren't there. 'Might as well go by myself.' I Thought and padded into the forest ahead of me.

Bramblestar's POV A couple hours before Starks escape

Bramblestar was sitting on a grassy hill sitting in the shade of an oak tree beside him.

"Bramblestar!" A familiar voice said.

Bramblestar opened his eyes to see his former leader, Firestar, Standing in front of him. "Firestar!" He purred. The former leader nodded. Firestar disappeared like dust and reappeared at the bottom of the hill. His expression showed mostly fear. The sky had turned dark and there where cats, both light and dark, running through the field. Firestar in the middle of it. A wind had started to blow. The forest behind was lined with Dark figures.

"A light will appear, bright as day but dark as night. The stars will follow the path of this light and darkness. It will bring hope, or it will destroy the clans. Lead this ray of light to be the Destroyer of Darkness." Firestar said. A flash of lightning, and everything disappeared. Little did he know another cat was watching..

BACK TO STARKKK~~~ xD

Stark gulped. 'I'm not scared…' He thought. Slowly he stepped over roots of the giant dark trees that stood over him. A mouse scurried behind him. He jumped up with a loud scream. 'NOPE. DEFINITELY NOT SCARED. TRY AGAIN MOTHER NATURE!' He decided to climb a tree to look for more demons of the forest. (A/N: Stark is still BARELY a kit. Sooooo he's not the best climber ever xD) He heard a twig snap and looked down to see a dark figure below him. He yelped and fell. Fell right on the dark figure..

"GET OFF OF ME!" A angry voice said. He leapt off. 'REALLY KARMA!?' "IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! IM SORRYY!" He cried. He covered his face with his paws and flattened himself to the ground as much as he could.

Darknight (another oc xD) POV

I was walking through the forest. On a little 'walk' a know? When something LANDED on me. LANDED. It was soft and fluffy. A cat? Oh, so it's raining cats now, huh? The cat jumped off of me and started apologizing. Non-stop APOLOGIZING. "SHUT UP!" I hissed. I sighed and looked up at the other cat. It was Pitch black with a light shade of grey, in the shape of stars, starting at his head and flowing all the way down his back. He shut up and looked at me through its paws. It's eyes…His eyes were almost white. But you could tell it was a very light grey. The strangest thing about them were that they had a green crescent moon shape in them.

'This is the strangest thing I've ever seen.. what the he- THE PROPHECY..' I looked at him one more time. 'Stars, Light and Dark, eyes almost as light itself…no way..' I thought. "COME WITH ME." I yelled at him. He nodded hesitantly and shakily got up. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the fur on his neck (A/N: I FORGOT WHAT THAT'S CALLED… THE SCRUFF? I DONNN'TT KNOWWW D:) and ran towards the Thunderclan camp. 'I have to tell Bramblestar! He was there in the vision too! Maybe he knows about it!' I can hear small protests coming from the kit. But I didn't listen well enough to hear what he was saying.

We reached the camp and…

A/N: Me: FINNAAALLLYYY xD 1,052 words! WOOHOO xD

Stark: WHY DID YOU MAKE THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH!?

Me: Because you are my trusty OC! And I wuv you3

Stark: NOOOOOOOO! Dx

Me: ANYYYWAYYSS tell me what you thought and leave a review~


End file.
